mairdwell_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayden Farewell
A human wizard who lives in uptown. Has the most class out of any party members but seems to abjectly refuse to demonstrate it. Appearance Kayden is built like a stick. If you blew too hard in their direction they would probably fall over. Their hair is made up of backswept waves of shiny black locks like satin that frame the face. They have blue eyes with rings of golden brown and speckles of darker blue and green. Their skin is pale with a subtle smattering of freckles, faint enough that they’re hard to see if the lighting’s off. They have a pointed nose and soft lips. They always wear fitted gloves made of soft brown leather, that seem to go up their arms and under their other clothing. Their outfit consists of brown or peacock blue tunics and the like, often with shiny beaded designs, lots of leather belts and pouches and straps and bandoliers and stuff, and a pretty shawl with guess what motif. When they feel like it they wear a couple accessories with peacock feathers and opals, most specifically a hairpiece but sometimes other stuff too. They also wield a peacock feather fan, that they seem to wave in place of a wand when casting. In spite of their motif, the whole ensemble is colorful but not as flashy as you’d think. Overall, their look is that of a normal person for this fantasy setting with a flapper-esque twist of classiness. Their most obvious equipment (aside from the fan) includes a crossbow, a dagger, a pack, and a rope. There’s also whatever else they include in their many small pockets. History Kayden is an educated human wizard who moved to Mauros from a more high-society area. They work as a librarian or using their magic for odd jobs. Once in Mauros, Kayden teamed up with Hinik, Killian and Aster to investigate the death of a local nobleman, but soon decided it wasn't worth it and agreed to help Aster instead. After a rough beginning, the group began to do more work together. After the party rescued Vig, they took on another job as a magic tutor and began doing commissions for Fox. Relationships Aster Kayden treats Aster with some disdain, seeming to stem from her position as a religious authority. They have had no problem exploiting that for all its worth in the past however. Beyond that, Kayden seems to be willing to put a fair amount of trust in Aster and has agreed to help her on some occasions. They tend to get along decently. Hinik Kayden's relationship with Hinik is unclear. The two of them seem quick to come to blows (verbal or otherwise) with one another, constantly degrading and insulting the other's judgement. Kayden has little patience around him and act as if they don't value him, but for some reason they tend to show him favoritism when doing favors for party members. He likewise gives them extra protection. After a recent falling-out, their relationship is even more uncertain, however. Killian Kayden and Killian have a professional respect for one another. Kayden views him as a contemporary in a different field of magic, and as such seems to alot him more respect than they do any others in the party. They have expressed frustration at his actions in the past, although not as much as for Hinik's. They recently offered for him to ask if he or Hinik needed anything. Vig Although they teased Vig when they first met, Kayden and Vig get along rather well. Kayden seems to prefer Vig over his uncle, and offered him magic classes. They don't seem to be using that as any axis of authority. Fox Kayden seems ambivalent towards Fox. They expressed displeasure at him when they first met after his power play, but they agreed to do other jobs for him upon returning from the Thornwood mission. [[Aelmar|'Aelmar']] Kayden seems to strongly dislike Aelmar, and by extension, all Ash Syndicate members. Or perhaps it's the other way around, where dislike of an organization has lead to dislike of its head. Category:Character Category:People